Life at Hidden Academy: NaruSaku Tale
by Born From a NaruSaku Lemon
Summary: Naruto wins a bet against his girlfriend, Sakura, and now she has to clean his room. Things don't go as planned when she decides to torture him with a nice little outfit. NaruSaku. Rated M for Lemon. AU.


AN/ Alright, this one-shot was made for two purposes. The first being I need to try my hand at writing a Lemon. The second is that in the story I'm working on (Still have no name for it, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to make 'em) there will be reference to this. Just so you know, this is separate from the stories I have out now.

Disclaimer: Is really annoying by now… I don't own Naruto, Sakura does.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Life at Hidden Academy: NaruSaku Tale**

Uzumaki Naruto was in a really good mood when he woke up early one Saturday morning. Why would he be happy? Maybe it was because he had won a bet against his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura. One that involved two of their friends, Subaku no Temari and Rock Lee. Just thinking about it still made him smile.

**---------------Flashback-------**

_What had started of as a verbal argument of who was better, guys or girls, had turned into a physical fight. Lee was chosen as the strongest fighter of the boys so he had to face the girls strongest fighter, Temari. They were to fight until one of them either gave up or was unfit to continue._

"_Lee's gonna be the winner." Said Naruto as he sat down on the bleachers of the Leaf Dorms' Gym next to Sakura. Said girl looked at him with a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look. "What?" he asked when he saw the look._

"_Temari is so going to win." She said and Naruto smiled._

"_Wanna bet on it, Sakura-chan?" he asked with a smirk on his face._

_Sakura smirked as well. "Yeah, okay, sure. I bet Temari's going to win the match. If she wins, you go without Ramen for a month." She smirked even more at the look on his face. _

_Naruto sat there, staring at the pink haired girl. "You are so evil." He said and she smiled sweetly._

"_Why, thank you, Naruto." she said and he narrowed his eyes for a second before smirking. Sakura did not like that smirk at all._

"_Fine, but if Lee wins…" he was silent for a while, building up the anticipation, "you have to clean my room this Saturday." It was his turn to smirk at the look on her face._

"_But-but, your room is a mess Naruto." He only smirked more and she glared at him. "You're more evil than I am." She said and he went from smirking to smiling widely at her._

"_I'll take that as a compliment." He said. "Now do we have a deal or not?" he asked, his hand rose in between them. Sakura took it in her own and they shook._

"_Deal." Was all she managed to say before Gai-sensei's loud voice was heard._

"_Alright, everybody, settle down." Said Gai from the middle of the gym floor. Everyone looked at him and, as always, they were all blinded by the bright green of his clothing, well except Lee. "Now, I will be referee for this little match. You two are to fight until one is unable to continue, you got it? If I say the match is over, you are to stop all violence immediately, got it? Now," he motioned for Lee and Temari to walk to the middle of the floor, "will the competitors please shake hands?"_

_Lee and Temari took each others' hands and shook, both with smiles on their faces. _

"_Good luck." Said Lee right before they broke apart and walked back a couple steps._

"_You too." Temari said as she walked to where she was standing before._

_Gai looked at each of the students before raising his right hand up. "Ready! Begin!" he dropped his hand and Lee and Temari ran towards each other. _

_They met half way and Lee threw a punch at Temari which she dodged by dropping to the ground, flat on her back with one of her lags in between Lee's. As soon as she saw where her leg was, she swung it upwards hitting Lee right on his, and every mans', weak spot. Lee put his hands over his jewels and fell to the ground, gasping for air. Temari got up and as soon as she did, a whistle was heard._

"_That was a low blow Temari, you're disqualified and Lee wins by default." Said Gai before going to check if Lee was okay. There was yelling, the girls about how they thought Gai was being unfair and the guys about how girls have to cheat to win against guys. Though there were two people who weren't yelling. _

_Sakura was holding her head and mentally cursing at Temari for cheating. Now she had to clean the garbage dump her boyfriend called a room in two days. _'Oh my god, I hope Naruto forgot about our little bet in the last five minutes.'_ She thought._

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto started and Sakura mentally prayed he wanted to talk about their next date or even about when they'd be able to have sex again, "looks like I won our little wager, huh?" he asked with a smug smile on his face._

"_Fuck." She whispered while thinking about how praying works about as much as one of those products that they advertise on t.v._

"_You say something?" Naruto asked and she shook her head. Naruto stared at her for a while before shrugging. "Whatever, must be hearing things." He smirked. "Now about that bet…"_

"_Oh, come on Naruto. You don't think I was being serious, do you?"_

"_Yes I do." He answered and she hung her head. "Now, I want you at my room at ten o'clock this Saturday, got it?" he asked and she nodded her head slowly._

"_Are you really going to make me clean?" she asked and he nodded. "Bastard…" she got up and started walking to the exit, Naruto close behind._

**-----------Flashback End----------**

Naruto laughed as he remembered how much he had pestered Sakura the last two days. He stretched out and checked his clock. _'Nine thirty-seven, huh? I guess I should go take a shower before Sakura-chan gets here.'_ He thought before grabbing a towel and heading towards the door of his bathroom.

As he crossed his room he looked at all the junk that littered the floor. Old Ramen cups, dirty clothes, unopened text books, even though school had started three months ago, and failed prank blue prints were what covered what he assumed was a black carpet. Though he wasn't even sure if that was the color it was when he moved into the room, he was sure that it was probably going to be that color when he moves out of it.

**-----------------Some Seven Minutes Later-------**

After his shower, Naruto dressed in a black T-shirt with an orange Leaf Dorm insignia and a pair of black shorts with orange strips on the sides. Just after he finished dressing there was a knock on his door.

'_She's finally here.'_ He thought as he went to open the door. As he predicted, when he opened the door, Sakura was waiting on the other side of the door. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a Leaf Dorm insignia pattern, a white skirt over black jeans and she had a bag in her hand.

Sakura looked up at Naruto with a pleading look when he opened the door. "You aren't really going to make me do this, are you?" she asked and he smirked.

"Well… yea, yea I am." He answered before pulling her into his room and closing the door. He turned around and got a smack to the side of the head. "Hey, what the hell was that for!?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Naruto, what the hell have you been doing in here!?" she yelled, hands on her hips.

"What do you mean? I've been sleeping." He said, smiling like an idiot.

Sakura pinch the bridge of her nose and sighed. "What I mean, Naruto, is that I spent the night here on Tuesday and it wasn't anywhere _near_ this messy." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, the bag dangling in her left hand.

Naruto smiled nervously. "Yea, well… Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara were here last night and things… kinda got out of hand…" he said, laughing sheepishly while thinking about the prank Shikamaru had devised last night.

"Kinda?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth. "You sure you didn't tell them to make a mess?" she dropped the bag, walked over to him and pulled him down to her face by his shirt collar. "I refuse to spend my entire Saturday cleaning. I'm only going to clean until four o'clock and if there's still a mess in here at that time, it'll be your problem, got it?"

Naruto, not wanting to make his girlfriend mad, just nodded dumbly. She let go of his collar and went to pick up the bag she dropped earlier. Naruto eyed the bag as he fixed his shirt. "Hey, Sakura-chan, what's in the bag?" he asked, tilting his head slightly with a smile on his face. "Is it something for me?"

Sakura smirked. "You could say that." she said before she headed towards his bathroom. "I'm going to change, Naruto. I don't want my clothes to get dirty so I brought these," She held up the bag, "old ones." She got in and closed the door.

Naruto was a little confused. _'I thought she said it was something for me…'_ he thought. _'Maybe she has some cup Ramen in there for later.'_ He went and sat on his bed, waiting for Sakura to come out.

Sakura pulled her outfit out of the bag and smirked. _'I hope Naruto likes his _gift_.'_ She thought as she started to change clothes. When she was done, she looked herself over to check if she put everything on right. _'Perfect, let's see how long he'll make me clean after he sees this.'_ she took a breath and opened the bathroom door.

Naruto was tossing a ball, which he had found on his bed when he had decided to lay down, when he heard the door open. He looked in the direction of his bathroom and was about to joke and ask Sakura what took her so long when his eyes widened and he threw the ball up with more force than necessary, causing it to bounce off his ceiling and hit him in the face, or more specifically his nose.

With a string of curse words that would make the student intern, Hidan, blush, he sat up from his laying position, holding his nose, and looked at Sakura, who had an innocent smile on her face. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at her with his left hand while his right held his nose.

Sakura's smile grew a little. "What's what?" she asked back.

"That-That… thing you're wearing!" he yelled, finally letting his nose go when he realized there was no blood coming out but quickly put his hand back when he stared at his girlfriend. He saw Sakura's face fall but he knew it was just a trick. How else could he explain that his girlfriend had come out of his bathroom wearing really small and tight spandex shorts and a red sleeveless shirt that ended right under her ribcage?

"Don't you like it, Naruto-kun?" she asked with a small pout on her face.

That proved it. Sakura only called him Naruto-_kun_ under one of three conditions. The first being when she was in the mood, so to speak. The second being while they were making love. The last being when she was trying to get away with something. This was certainly the last one.

"Yes… No…" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "You're trying to get out of cleaning, aren't you?" he asked. Sakura looked at him, dead in the eyes and smiled a bit.

"What if I said I was?" she asked, hoping he'd say it worked and that she didn't have to clean.

Naruto smirked. "I'd say you'd have had a better chance if you would've just asked if we could have sex instead of making up some complicated plan to make me let you go." He said and Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"So you're saying if I just ask that, you'll let me go?" she asked.

"No, I said you'd have had a better chance at getting away without cleaning if you'd done that," Naruto smiled at her glare, "I never said it would work. Speaking of work, you should get to that." He finished by pointing towards the broom in the corner of his room.

Sakura glared at her blond happy-go-lucky idiot before moving towards the broom. "Fine, but just for making me do this, no sex until I think you've suffered enough." She stated and Naruto groaned.

"That's not fair!" he yelled and she turned around.

"Neither is making me clean this dump you call a room!" she yelled back. She looked at him as he put a thoughtful expression crossed his face before a smiled did.

"How bout this, you clean for two and a half hours and then I help you until… what time did you say… four o'clock. Then we go out somewhere, wherever you wanna go." He said, praying that she approved.

"Make it an hour and you have yourself a deal." She said.

"Two hours."

"An hour."

"An hour and a half."

"An hour."

He sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to be able to get even a second more than that. "Deal." He said.

Sakura smiled and grabbed the broom; planning on throwing out some of his things she didn't like in that hour she had to clean by herself. She turned around and she could feel his eyes on her. An idea came into her head and she smirked.

'_What's she up to…?_' Naruto thought when Sakura put the broom back in the corner and walked right in front of him, facing away from him. Naruto stared, wide eyed and mouth ajar, as Sakura bent over, agonizingly slow, and picked up some of his, still unopened, textbooks. He figured out what she was trying to do when she went around his room, bending over to pick up his clothes, slowly.

'_I think she's trying to seduce me or something.'_ He thought, while watching her bend over again to pick up a ramen cup. _'If she thinks that giving me a perfect view of her ass is gonna make me let her go,' _Sakura bent over again,_ 'she's wron-oh my god those shorts are short.'_ It was true; her shorts were small enough for him to see half her ass sometimes when she bent over.

Sakura was getting frustrated, not to mention tired. She had been bending over, picking things up, for almost fifteen minutes and still Naruto hadn't tried to stop her and her back was starting to hurt. _'Well, I suppose that compared to when we did it in the nurses office, on Shizune-sensei's desk no less, hurt my back more, but this still hurts.' _She thought, getting a little wet from the memory.

Naruto was able to control himself at the sight of a half naked Sakura bending over; he was able to control himself when she had come to his bed and bent over it, fixing the bed sheets, but he lost control when his sensitive nose caught the scent of Sakura's arousal. The fact that he was able to see a wet spot forming on her shorts right over her womanhood wasn't helping. He was ready to grab her, and take her, the next time she got within arms length.

Sakura saw some more Ramen cups under Naruto's bed, right under where Naruto was sitting, so she went over to pick them up. When she got close enough she cursed at him mentally. She could see a bulge in his pants and it didn't help that she could feel her underwear uncomfortably wet from the memory of their experience in Nurse Shizune's office, but seeing his bulge made her feel even more aroused.

'_If he doesn't grab me in the next five minutes, I'm grabbing hi-'_ her thoughts were cut off when, while she was about to bend over to pick up the Ramen cups, Naruto grabbed her and pinned her on his bed.

Naruto looked at Sakura and smirked. "I think maybe it's time you take a break, don't you?" he asked before he took her lips in a rough kiss, one which she responded to immediately.

He licked her lips and she parted them to allow his tongue inside her mouth. While their tongues battled for dominance, their hands roamed each others' bodies. Naruto's left hand slipped under Sakura's shirt and began to gently squeeze her right breast while his right hand went under her shorts and rubbed her ass.

While Naruto was busy with his ministrations, Sakura had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She would occasionally moan into his mouth whenever his thumb would brush over her right nipple or whenever his right hand would give her ass a squeeze.

They broke the kiss and Naruto went to her neck, placing quick kisses and nips before he began to suck over her collar bone, gaining some moans. He moved to the base of her neck and bit her, like he always does. He moved back and smiled at her before he lifted her shirt up and off of her.

Sakura lifted her hands to allow Naruto to pull her shirt off before she helped him take off his. As soon as it was off, she pulled him on top of her, pulling him into a kiss. He broke the kiss and moved down to her breasts. He hovered over her chest, his breath slightly warming her left nipple while his left hand played with her right one. Sakura, feeling her left breast deserved some attention, arched her back, as if begging for him to claim her nipple in his mouth.

Naruto smiled before granting her wish. He stuck his tongue out and licked around the soft nub, purposely avoiding it while he pinched her other nipple lightly with his left hand. After a little more of his torture, and Sakura threatening to beat him, he clamped his mouth over her, now hardened, nipple, alternating between sucking it gently and biting it softly every few seconds for a while before switching breasts, all the while causing Sakura to moan his name.

Sakura tilted her head back when she felt Naruto's right hand move down and start rubbing over her now soaked shorts. When she felt his hands start pulling her shorts and panties down, she lifted her hips a little to allow him to strip her faster. With that gone, she was completely naked. She moaned loudly when she felt his left hand go down and rub over her folds, sending a shiver of pleasure up her spine. Then she felt his weight lift off of her and she propped herself up on her elbows in time to see him start to take his shorts off. She decided, when she saw his erection, that she should become more active.

Naruto had just pulled down his shorts followed by his boxers and was about to get back on top of Sakura when he was pushed back, and almost fell of the edge of his bed. He looked up when he felt something crawl on top of him. "Sakura-chan, what're yo-?" he was cut off when she put her lips on his.

"It's my turn to make you moan, Naruto-kun." She said after she broke the kiss and smiled. She moved down a little until she was right above his member. She stared at it a little; she was still surprised every time she saw him fully erect. She remembered thinking, _'Is that supposed to fit inside me?'_ the first time she saw it, his eight and a half inch member. She brought herself out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto take a deep breath. She grabbed his erection with her right hand and started to stroke him slowly, making him groan.

Naruto was finally catching his breath when Sakura started to stroke him slowly, making him start panting again. He was about to tell Sakura to move her hand faster when he felt something wet start circling the head of his member. He let out a moan when he felt Sakura's tongue lick up his shaft.

Sakura licked up and down Naruto's member before stopping at the tip. She gave it one more lick before taking the head in her mouth. She kept pushing him into her mouth, little by little, until she was almost at the base before she started bobbing her head up and down slowly, moving her hand on the part she didn't have in her mouth. After a few seconds she started to go faster, making Naruto groan louder.

Naruto could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax with each passing second. "Sa-Sakura-chan…" he half said, half groaned out. Sakura just started to bob her head faster, making him tilt his head back and release in her mouth.

Sakura pulled Naruto's member out of her mouth when she felt him stop pulsating. She closed her eyes and swallowed his sperm, coughing a little as she wasn't used to it, having only started giving Naruto head about two weeks ago. She opened her eyes and stared at Naruto's panting form before crawling up his body and getting face to face with him.

"Tired, Naruto-kun?" she asked, teasingly. He kept panting for a little before smiling. Next thing Sakura knew, she was under a smirking Naruto.

"Nah, just catching my breath." He said. "Now," he moved down, leaving kisses on her stomach along the way making her giggle a little, "time for me to pay you back, isn't it?" he half asked, half stated. He looked at her wet lips and licked up along her entrance slowly, sending a huge wave of ecstasy up her spine. She arched her back, her hips lifting in the air a little but he held her down with his hands, torturing her again.

Sakura was in extreme pleasure every time Naruto's tongue slipped into her. She moved her hands to the top of his head, fisting some of his hair with one hand and pushing his face closer to her core with the other. She gasped when she felt him slip one of his fingers inside of her and moaned when he started to move it in and out repeatedly.

Naruto kept pumping his finger in and out of Sakura, adding another finger after a few seconds, and another after a couple more seconds until he had three fingers moving in and out of her. He then moved his head down and started to lick Sakura's clit, slowly licking around it before putting his mouth over it and sucking on it gently, gaining loud moans from Sakura.

"Nuh-Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she hit her climax, her inner walls tightening on his fingers and her juices spilling into, and around, his mouth. Sakura felt him licking around her entrance even after she finished, seemingly trying to clean her thighs and folds of any trace of her orgasm with his tongue.

Naruto, unlike Sakura, liked the taste of his lover's cum. Sure at first he didn't like it that much, but he just can't seem to get enough now. Though it would make sense that he likes hers yet she doesn't like his since he started pleasuring Sakura with his mouth almost two months before she did him. He remembered at first she'd said she didn't want to give him oral sex, something about it being gross, but now she's starting to do it every once in a while.

'_Now if only I could convince her to give anal a try…'_ he thought with a smile. He broke himself out of his thoughts and climbed back up until he was face to face with Sakura, giving her a few kisses over whatever skin he passed on the way up. He cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"You tired, Sakura-chan?" he asked, the same way she asked him a few minutes ago.

Sakura smirked and moved her right hand down to grab Naruto's member, which had grown erect again during his small attack on her lower half. "Not really," she said and he groaned, "just catching my breath." She answered, mimicking his earlier response. She placed his member at her entrance and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing the tip in slightly, before moving her hands around his neck.

Naruto pushed himself into her slowly, stopping only once their hips met. He felt like he always did when he sheathed himself into her and she surrounded him, and that was that he felt like he should get moving before Sakura gets impatient. He pulled himself out, almost completely, and thrust himself back in, slowly at first, gradually building up speed as they found a rhythm.

Sakura moaned every time Naruto thrust himself into her, sending a jolt of ecstasy through her body with every movement. It took her a couple seconds to find and match his rhythm at first but she caught on soon enough. They were in almost total silence, besides their moans and groans.

The only words being the occasional, "Faster!", "Deeper!" and "Harder!" by Sakura. She took a sharp intake of air when Naruto suddenly pulled back and took her right nipple in his mouth, his left hand going down to rub circles around her clit and his right pinching her left nipple.

Naruto continued to thrust himself into Sakura, his right hand now at her waist. After a couple more seconds he stopped abruptly, causing Sakura to look at him in confusion. He just smiled before flipping them over.

Sakura, now on top, began to grind her hips to his, almost making him moan out load but he stopped himself by pulling her down into a kiss. She kissed back, this time shoving her tongue into his mouth, while she continued to grind her hips into his. After a few seconds they separated for air and she sat upright, putting her hands on his stomach to support herself before starting to jump up and down, causing them both to start groaning.

They were both nearing the edge and would have probably came together had Naruto not moved his right hand to pinch her clit softly, causing her to reach her climax seconds before he did. He felt her walls tighten around his member and when he felt her juices flow onto it, he released his seed into her. With a cry of the others' name, they collapsed together, Sakura laying her head on Naruto's chest, panting heavily.

Naruto felt their mixed juices flow out of her and start to slowly flow onto, and down the sides of, his waist. He cradled Sakura and shifted so he could lay her next to him, her head still on his chest but now only the right side with her right arm draped across his chest. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. He felt her lips curl into a smile on his chest.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She said, yawning cutely a little afterwards due to exhaustion. Naruto smiled and gave her a light squeeze.

"I love you, too, Sakura-chan." he said, also yawning afterwards. They were both dead tired and were about to fall asleep together, all the dirty stuff on the floor would have been forgotten had someone not started knocking on the door.

"Naruto!" they heard Kiba's voice, albeit muffled a little by the door. "Are you two done yet!? Kon keeps bitchin' about why you haven't gone to leave the… uh, papers we made last night! He said he'd like to know what's happening this time rather than be left in the dark like last time or something like that."

Naruto looked down and found Sakura nearing sleep, and not wanting to deny her the rest she needed, or let her get a glimpse of the prank design, he slipped himself out of bed carefully. He pulled some boxers and shorts on before going to the door, grabbing the prank blue prints along the way.

Kiba took a step back when the door opened. "You know you two really need to learn to be quieter." He said, half serious. "Everyone within ten feet of your room could hear you two."

Naruto paled. "You freakin' serious?" he asked, handing Kiba the papers. The brown haired boy smiled before taking what he'd come for.

"No, not really. Though you could hear muffled sounds if you walked in front of your door. You know I was standing out here for five minutes waiting for you to finish." Said Kiba. Naruto rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Yea, whatever. You should've done what Shikamaru does and sat down instead of standing." He suggested, leaning on the frame of his door with his arms crossed like he's seen Jiraiya-sensei, or as the Leaf Dorm boys call him, Ero-sensei, do a million times. "That everything you need?" he asked with a yawn.

Kiba looked thoughtful for a few seconds before shrugging. "I don't know, but I'll come back if I remember anything later." He said and turned to leave. Naruto was about to close the door when Kiba spoke again.

"You really should try to be more quiet though. You're lucky none of our sensei were here or you'd have been in trouble, especially with Kurenai-sensei. You know how annoying she can be when the topic of sex comes up." he said over his shoulder.

Naruto smiled. "I'll try but it's not really me that makes all the noise." He said. "Anyways, lemme alone, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Naruto, it's almost noon." Said Kiba.

"I don't care, I'm tired from cleaning my room." he said and both laughed a little before Kiba walked off. Naruto closed and locked the door before going to his bed to join his girlfriend in a nap. He lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest, before dozing off to sleep.

**-----------End-------**

AN/ Okay, this was originally a practice lemon/one-shot I was making to help introduce my new story I'm working on. If you guys and girls could help me, I'd really appreciate it.

I need help coming up with a name for the story and the School. It can't be a ninja village or country because the Dorms are the village names. Leaf Dorm, Suna Dorm, etc, etc. If you want, you can leave your suggestions in a review or you can send a message.

If I use one of yours, I'll be sure to thank you in every single chapter that I write for that story. As well as send you a thank you message for your help.

Last thing, if you could, leave a review and tell me if the lemon was good. Like I said, it's my first one so I need to know if I'm good at writing these or if I should look for someone to write them for me or if I need to improve a little before posting one in my other fics. I personally think it wasn't all that good, compared to others I've read, but I want your opinions.


End file.
